


Hey There, Delilah

by Calminaiel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Minor spoilers for Briarwood Arc, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), Song Parody, Wildemount (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calminaiel/pseuds/Calminaiel
Summary: A song parody of Hey There, Delilah by the Plain White T's.Sung by Silas (pre-stream) before his death in Wildemount and then after being risen.
Relationships: Delilah Briarwood/Sylas Briarwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hey There, Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> I love making song parodies, obviously. The inspiration for this one is pretty self explanatory.

Hey there, Delilah

How’s the Cerberus Assembly?

I’m afraid you’ll be too late

My breath and body’s feeling trembly

I may die

I pray I get to say goodbye

I know you’ll try. 

Hey there, Delilah

I wish I could stay forever

Even after I’ve been buried 

Still I know that you would never

Forget me.

Whatever happens please be free

My final plea.

Oh, it’s what you do to me

Oh, it’s what you do to me

Oh, it’s what you do to me

Oh, it’s what you do to me

What you do to me. 

…

Hey there, Delilah

I remember feeling frail

But now I’m stronger than before

And you have pulled aside the vail

To bring me life

Or something close, my perfect wife. 

Our brand new life.   
  


  
Hey there, Delilah

I don’t know just how you did it

But you’ve always been so clever

And I knew you wouldn’t quit

Our love is strong

This deal you made, it can’t be wrong

Our future’s long. 

Oh, it’s what you did to me

Oh, it’s what you did to me

Oh, it’s what you did to me

Oh, it’s what you did to me

We are no longer welcome here

But that’s the least of all our fears

We’ll find a place where it is safe to stay

The Empire rejected you 

And would destroy me if they knew

But I’ll protect you as we flee our home

We’ll find a place to settle down

Perhaps one day you’ll wear a crown

The world will never ever be the same

And you’re to blame. 

Hey there, Delilah

You will have to introduce me

To this Whispered One who brought me back

I owe him everything I am it’s true

I owe my life to him and you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there, Delilah, here’s to you

My heart’s for you. 

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Oh, whoa, whoa

Oh whoa, oh

Oh, oh

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned to school for a bit, so I haven't had much time to work on my longer pieces, but this was in my head this morning so I wanted to put it out there before I forgot.


End file.
